kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ninja Festival!/Transcript
(This episode begins at Ninjutsu Dojo) *(Sam Parker, Kaine Coleman, Dipper Morales, Polly Parker and Jane Rooney are training) *'Micah Parker and Rhiannon Parker': Aah! *'Kaine Coleman': Sorry, Uncle, Aunt! *'Micah Parker': It's okay. Don't worry about it. *'Rhiannon Parker': Everyone seems to be working harder than ever. *'Kaine Coleman': It's only natural. We couldn't beat that enemy... Next time, we want to be sure we win. And keep up with Sam... *'Dipper Morales': I give. *'Polly Parker': You got me. *'Dipper Morales': I'm still good! Kaine, let's spar! *'Kaine Coleman': Alright. *'Dipper Morales': Thanks! *'Sam Parker': Hand me a bottle? *'Polly Parker': Oh, here. *'Sam Parker': Thanks. There we go... *'Dipper Morales': I give, I give! *'Micah Parker': Okay, everyone! That's enough for now. *'Jane Rooney': Uncle? Aunt? *'Rhiannon Parker': To be honest, we had our own regrets about never learning ninjutsu. *'Micah Parker': We were hoping that by studying it with you all, we might be able to learn to use some ourselves... we... never knew... But... we were forced to realize how powerless we are. And... Seeing you all work so hard to make progress... we were able to let it go. *'Rhiannon Parker': That being the case... Today, we've brought some teachers for you! *'Sam Parker, Kaine Coleman, Dipper Morales, Polly Parker and Jane Rooney': Eh?! Teachers?! *(Ninjor, Aquitar Rangers and Ninja Rangers arrives) *'Ninjor': Ninjor! *'Red Aquitar Ranger': Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers! Red Aquitar Ranger! *(Red Aquitar Ranger transform back into Aurico) *'Aurico': Aurico. *'White Aquitar Ranger': White Aquitar Ranger! *(White Aquitar Ranger transform back into Delphine) *'Delphine': Delphine. *'Blue Aquitar Ranger': Blue Aquitar Ranger! *(Blue Aquitar Ranger transform back into Corcus) *'Corcus': Corcus. *'Yellow Aquitar Ranger': Yellow Aquitar Ranger! *(Yellow Aquitar Ranger transform back into Cestro) *'Black Aquitar Ranger': Black Aquitar Ranger! *(Black Aquitar Ranger transform back into Tideus) *'Tideus': Tideus. *'Red Wind Ranger': Power Rangers Ninja Storm! Red Wind Ranger! *(Red Wind Ranger transform back into Shane Clarke) *'Shane Clarke': Shane Clarke. *'Blue Wind Ranger': Blue Wind Ranger! *(Blue Wind Ranger transform back into Tori Hanson) *'Yellow Wind Ranger': Yellow Wind Ranger! *(Yellow Wind Ranger transform back into Dustin Brooks) *'Crimson Thunder Ranger': Crimson Thunder Ranger! *(Crimson Thunder Ranger transform back into Hunter Bradley) *'Hunter Bradley': Hunter Bradley. *'Navy Thunder Ranger': Navy Thunder Ranger! *(Navy Thunder Ranger transform back into Blake Bradley) *'Green Samurai Ranger': Green Samurai Ranger! *(Green Samurai Ranger transform back into Cam Watanabe) *'Sam Parker, Kaine Coleman, Dipper Morales, Polly Parker and Jane Rooney': Ninjor, Aurico, Delphine, Corcus, Cestro, Tideus, Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Cam. It's nice to meet you. *'Aurico': Before we start the ninja training, we want you to consider what a ninja is. *'Sam Parker': I know that one. Hidden from people, we cut down evil. Right? *'Delphine': Yes. That's what a ninja is. *'Shane Clarke': Unbeknowest to people, unbeknowest to the world. *'Tori Hanson': We become shadows to strike down evil. *'Dustin Brooks': That is what a ninja is. *'Cam Watanabe': Let the training begins. *(At outside) *(Ninjor, Aquitar Rangers and Ninja Rangers are fighting each other) *'Red Aquitar Ranger': Cloning Technique! *(Red Aquitar Ranger summons his clone) *'Kamen Rider Shino': Cloning Technique?! *(Red Aquitar Ranger and his clone slashes Red Wind Ranger) *'Kamen Rider Shino': This is... *'Kamen Rider Samurai': Replacement Technique using a real body! *'Red Aquitar Ranger': What? *'Red Wind Ranger': Sky Dash! *'Red Aquitar Ranger': Got it? Now break up into groups and use these techniques. *'Kamen Rider Mobile': We don't know. How? *'Red Wind Ranger': Just try it. *'Kamen Rider Shinobi and Kamen Rider Mobile': Shuriken Technique! Cloning Technique! *(Kamen Rider Shinobi and Kamen Rider Mobile summon their clones) *'Kamen Rider Mobile': We did it! *'Kamen Rider Samurai': Replacement Technique! *(Kamen Rider Samurai activates his Replacement Technique) *'Kamen Rider Shino': My, my. *'Kamen Rider Samurai': I did it! Well, whatever. *'Kamen Rider Shino': Sky Dash Technique! *'Kamen Rider Samurai': That's awesome, Kaine! *'Kamen Rider Mobile': You're able to perform Sky Dash Technique! *'Red Wind Ranger': That's right. He can do it. *(Kamen Rider Ninja and Red Wind Ranger are fighting each other) *'Kamen Rider Ninja': Replacement Technique! *(Kamen Rider Ninja activate his Replacement Technique) *(Red Aquitar Ranger hits Kamen Rider Ninja in the head turns out to be the dummy) (At Dark Ninja Army's Temple) *'Fire Leo': Spark, keep the purple one alive. *'Spark Gemini': I will, Fire Leo. *(At Ninjutsu Dojo) *'Kaine Coleman': A score of 5 out of 5. What about you, Jane? *'Jane Rooney': I received a 5 as well. *'Polly Parker': I got a 5, too. *'Dipper Morales': Same here... *'Sam Parker': Oh, yeah! *'Dipper Morales': What about you, Sam? *'Sam Parker': I got the score of 5 out of 5! *'Dipper Morales': Of course we all. We all got fives. *'Aurico': You ninja riders did a good job for your training. Well done. *'Sam Parker, Kaine Coleman, Dipper Morales, Polly Parker and Jane Rooney': Thanks. *(At outside) *'Fire Leo': (Voice) You, an object, with no will... Come alive, with all the will of Momo Time! *(Fire Leo summons Momo Time) *'Momo Time': It is I, Momo Time! *(At Ninjutsu Dojo) *'Ninja Blasters': GEROGERO! GEROGERO! *'Sam Parker': It's a Momo! Let's go! *'All': Right! *(At outside) *'Aurico': It's him! You're not going anywhere! *'Shane Clarke': We'll stop them here! *(Ninjor, Aquitar Rangers and Ninja Rangers slashes Momo Time) *'Sam Parker': Okay, let's finish this! *'All': Right! *'Sam Parker, Kaine Coleman, Dipper Morales, Polly Parker and Jane Rooney': Henshin! *'Delphine': It's Morphin' Time! *'Aurico, Delphine, Corcus, Cestro and Tideus': Time for Aquitar Ranger Power! *'Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson and Dustin Brooks': Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! *'Hunter Bradley and Blake Bradley': Thunder Storm, Ranger Form! *'Cam Watanabe': Samurai Storm! Ranger Form! *'Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Blake and Cam': HA! *(They transform into Kamen Riders, Aquitar Rangers and Ninja Rangers) *'Ninjor': Ninjor! *'Red Aquitar Ranger': Red Aquitar Ranger! *'White Aquitar Ranger': White Aquitar Ranger! *'Blue Aquitar Ranger': Blue Aquitar Ranger! *'Yellow Aquitar Ranger': Yellow Aquitar Ranger! *'Black Aquitar Ranger': Black Aquitar Ranger! *'Aqutiar Rangers': Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers! *'Red Wind Ranger': Power of Air! Red Wind Ranger! *'Blue Wind Ranger': Power of Water! Blue Wind Ranger! *'Yellow Wind Ranger': Power of Earth! Yellow Wind Ranger! *'Crimson Thunder Ranger': Power of Thunder! Crimson Thunder Ranger! *'Navy Thunder Ranger': Power of Thunder! Navy Thunder Ranger! *'Green Samurai Ranger': Green Samurai Power! Samurai Ranger, full power! *'Ninja Rangers': Power Rangers Ninja Storm! *'Kamen Rider Ninja': Kamen Rider Ninja! *'Kamen Rider Shino': Kamen Rider Shino! *'Kamen Rider Samurai': Kamen Rider Samurai! *'Kamen Rider Mobile': Kamen Rider Mobile! *'Kamen Rider Shinobi': Kamen Rider Shinobi! (Suddenly a split screen was seen with Red Wind Ranger on the left and Red Aquitar Ranger on the right) *'Red Wind Ranger and Red Aquitar Ranger': We told you to hide! *'Kamen Rider Ninja': Well... Froget staying hidden... We're running wild! *'Red Wind Ranger': My, my. Shall we go? *'Red Aquitar Ranger': Yeah, let's go. Execution! *(Ninja Riders, Ninjor, Aquitar Rangers, Ninja Rangers and Momo Time are fighting each other) *'Red Aquitar Ranger': Flame Whirlwind Technique! *'Momo Time': Hot, hot, hot. Hot, hot, that's hot! *'Red Wind Ranger': Triple Dance Technique! *(Red Wind Ranger slashes Momo Time) *'Momo Time': Dman you! *'Kamen Rider Shinobi': The finisher, if you'd please? *'Kamen Rider Ninja': Will you? *'Ninjor, Aquitar Rangers and Ninja Rangers': Of course. Leave it to us! *(Ninjor slashes Momo Time) *'Aquitar Rangers': Full Moon Slash! *(Aquitar Rangers slashes Momo Time) *'Ninja Rangers': United Space Ninja Sword Technique: Ninja Slash! *(Ninja Rangers slashes Momo Time) *'Ninja Riders': Ninja Flash! *(Ninja Riders slashes Momo Time) *'Momo Time': It's all the Momo's fault! *(Momo Time is defeated) *(After Momo Time is defeated) *'Kaine Coleman': See them? *'Sam Parker': Nope. Where'd they go? *'Dipper Morales': Since they acknowledged us, maybe the training's over? *'Jane Rooney': But disappearing without saying a word... ...what true masters of hiding. *(Ninjor, Aquitar Rangers and Ninja Rangers oversees Sam Parker, Kaine Coleman, Dipper Morales, Polly Parker and Jane Rooney) *'Red Wind Ranger': Shinobi that don't hide, eh? *'Red Aquitar Ranger': Yeah. *'Ninjor': I guess it's time for such ninja to exist. *'White Power Ranger': (Off-Screen) Wasn't it the same for you guys? *(Vincent Parker and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers arrives) *'Red Aquitar Ranger': Yo! *'Red Wind Ranger': Really? *'Vincent Parker': My apologizes. Please watch over my grandchildren till they're stronger. *'Green Power Ranger': Of course. *'Red Power Ranger': We watched over many other heroes, after all. *'Blue Power Ranger': Yeah. They sure did it. *'Black Power Ranger': Yep. They did. *'Pink Power Ranger': We feel like we'll meet again soon. *'Yellow Power Ranger': That's right. *'Jane Rooney': Well, let's go home. *'of Ninja Festival' Category:Transcripts